


come by any time

by such_heights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Open Marriage, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At the start of her week, Darcy hadn't exactly guessed she'd finish it up by falling into bed with a gorgeous time-traveller, but then very few things were predictable in her life these days.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	come by any time

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the prompt Amy/Darcy, [any]

It started out with sentient frogs from outer space. Sentient frogs from outer space that SHIELD had been dealing with no problem, until two British tourists showed up out of nowhere and communed with the frogs and helped them get back in their spaceship and fly away.

Darcy had never seen Fury so completely nonplussed, and for that alone she took an instant liking to Amy and Rory. After they'd all hosed off the slime covering three city blocks and debriefed and Darcy had filed a stupendous amount of paperwork, it was time to hit the bar with their new best friends. 

"Tequila shots for all!" Tony yelled, leading the charge, with everyone else looking vaguely embarrassed for him. A typical Friday at SHIELD HQ, then.

Darcy bounced up to talk to the newbies as they walked. Steve was already deep in conversation with them as she caught up with them.

"Wow, a spaceship, really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well, you get used to it after a while," said Rory, laughing at Steve's huge eyes.

"I mean, it blew me away when I woke up here and found it we'd made it to the moon - you guys have done way more than that from the sounds of it."

"We've pretty much done the lot, yeah," said Amy. "Time travel, parallel universes, we actually left the universe altogether once-- oh, hi!" She broke off as she noticed Darcy. "I don't think I caught your name earlier?"

"I'm Darcy." She grinned. "So what, you two just happened to be in the area and figured you'd sort out an alien invasion as a day trip?"

"We were supposed to be on a completely normal holiday, but _someone_ \--" Rory jabbed a thumb at Amy, "-- seems to attract trouble wherever she goes. 'Jeopardy friendly', like a friend of ours says."

"Mm, I'll bet," said Darcy, laughing at Amy's put out expression.

"Just as well we were there, though!" said Amy. "You lot would probably have just gone in guns blazing otherwise, bloody Americans."

Steve protested that, and the four of them bickered happily about the relative merits of US patriotism for the next three blocks. Darcy kept sneaking glances at Amy, who was hilarious, not to mention incredibly hot. By the time they got to the bar, Steve and Rory were deep in conversation about some of the more technical aspects of shield plating and something about Romans, so Darcy tugged Amy aside and found them a booth.

Amy leaned in with a conspiratorial smile as they sat down, Darcy examining the drinks menu like she didn't know it off by heart.

"So, where do you fit into all of this?" Amy asked.

"I came in with Thor," Darcy said, nodding in Thor's direction. He'd somehow already managed to find himself a tankard of beer, so no doubt that would end well. "He crash landed in the middle of a science project I was working on, and it all got a bit crazy from there. And it turns out even superheroes need admin, so, here I am. Ta da!"

They ordered drinks and Darcy started sketching out the details of what she usually termed as 'that time I was in New Mexico and Shit Got Real'. Amy was a great audience, appreciative and amused at all the right parts. She seemed to particularly enjoy Darcy's proficiency with a taser, so evidently she was a woman of great taste.

Their beer arrived just as Darcy was finishing, and Amy chinked their bottles together. She took a long drink, not taking her eyes off Darcy. Darcy grinned back.

"What about you, then?" she asked. "How do you know so much about space frogs?"

Amy laughed. "It started with a ridiculous alien crash landing right in front of me too, actually." 

They talked for the rest of the evening, and Darcy had to admit that Amy was a smooth operator. She leaned in close as the music got louder, making every story about the planets she'd seen sound like an intimate secret she'd picked out just for Darcy. She brushed her hand against Darcy's while articulating a point, and found Natasha and Clint joining their booth to be an excellent opportunity to close the space between them, her thigh warm against Darcy.

All of which was definitely, definitely working for Darcy, because Amy was a long, lean streak of drop dead gorgeous and Darcy would absolutely love to get laid after the week she'd had. Then there was the fact that Amy had one of the best smiles Darcy had ever seen, that she found herself laughing more than she had in weeks, and all in all whatever kind of Scottish magic Amy was selling, Darcy was completely buying.

But she'd spotted the wedding ring on Amy's finger and she was no homewrecker, so she just needed to be sure. She rested her hand on Amy's knee, biting her lip and entering full flirt mode, but took a moment to glance meaningfully over at Rory.

Amy blinked, puzzled for a second, and then laughed. "Oh! Oh right, yeah, don't worry, it's completely fine. Just give me a second, though." She smiled, slow and seductive, not bothering to even try and be subtle any more. "I'll be right back," she whispered in Darcy's ear, sliding out of the booth. 

Darcy shivered happily, then noticed that Natasha and Clint were both giving her looks that were a mix of incredulous and impressed. 

"Nice work, Lewis!" said Clint, tipping his glass at her.

"What can I say?" said Darcy, preening smugly. "I'm just a babe magnet."

She watched Amy as she leaned in close to Rory, whispering something in his ear. Rory gave her a fond look and nodded, before looking over at Darcy and giving her a dorky little wave. Darcy laughed and waved back. Well, okay then. Rory returned to his conversation with Steve, so maybe both of them were looking to score tonight, who knew?

Amy skipped back and leaned over the back of the booth. "And we're good to go," she murmured. "Want to get out of here?"

"Oh, hell yes," Darcy said, grabbing her coat. "Clint, tell everyone goodbye for me - Ms. Pond has to go, and I would hate for her to have to walk back alone in a strange city and everything."

"Right," Clint said slowly, "sure. Have fun, you lucky jackass."

Darcy waved cheerily and took Amy's arm as they headed into the crisp New York night. Oh, she loved this part, when everyone involved knew what was going to happen and the only question left was how. Darcy had a lot of ideas, and she was sure Amy had plenty more. That thought sent a whole bunch of images whizzing through Darcy's head, and suddenly the whole two blocks to her apartment felt like an eternity with the anticipation that was thrumming in her.

Amy slipped her arm around Darcy's waist, pulling Darcy in. The fact that Darcy was in heels and Amy in flats did a bit to compensate for the height difference, but it was still easy for Darcy to settle into the crook of Amy's arm, laughing softly as she fumbled for her keys.

They made it into the elevator and Darcy thought she'd be able to make it into her apartment without doing something really inappropriate for a public place until they found themselves on stranded on some kind of elevator of doom. The doors opened at every floor, or so it seemed, and Darcy's apartment was right at the top. After the tenth time other residents got in or out of the elevator, Darcy was struggling not to break into hysterical laughter, because what the hell, this never happened even on her way to work in the mornings. Amy was giggling madly beside her, and they both were doubled over with silent mirth for the rest of the way up.

They were holding each other up by the time they had to go down a corridor that must have doubled in length since this morning, but then the blessed sight of Darcy's front door was in front of them, and then, mercifully, it was shut behind them.

They were still laughing, but then they were kissing, with Amy's hands cupping Darcy's face with surprising gentleness. It was a great kiss, and Darcy melted into it as Amy's tongue teased her mouth open, slow and sure. She settled her hands on Amy's hips, beneath the coat she was still wearing and tracing out the curve of her waist, her fingertips dancing up beneath Amy's shirt.

Amy pulled away, just a little, and Darcy moved too, her lips chasing Amy's like she was magnetised, drawn by wherever Amy was. Amy's hands were hot on her waist, his fingertips pressing lightly into Darcy's sides.

"Fancy taking this somewhere more horizontal?" Amy asked, which was a terrible line and they both knew it.

"What?" Darcy batted her lashes. "And here I thought you just wanted to come back for coffee."

"Well, you know what they say." Amy took another half-step in so she was pressing Darcy into the door, bracketing Darcy's hips.

"You ... like your coffee how you like your women?" Darcy ventured. "If the answer to that is 'adorable and great in bed' then you're in luck."

Amy laughed at that, and Darcy pulled her in for another kiss, chasing the laugh in her mouth and the smile on her lips. She slid her hand down Amy's arm and held Amy's soft, warm hand in hers, leading her towards the bedroom.

They ended up just sitting on the edge of Darcy's bed and making out for a while. Darcy pushed Amy's hair back, breaking off a kiss to mouth at Amy's neck, which brought out some gratifyingly appreciative noises. Amy tilted her head back, and the curve of her jaw and the arc of her throat was the prettiest thing Darcy had seen in a while. 

Amy made another happy little noise and that was it, Darcy's patience ran out. She knelt up, looking for the leverage to pull them both down. Amy fell easily, her hair sprawled out across Darcy's sheets.

"Hi," said Amy, and wrapped her arm around Darcy's shoulders to tug her in for a kiss. There was more heat this time, and a welcome sense of urgency.

"We are wearing far too many clothes," Darcy said seriously.

Then they were both stripping down, getting tangled in their haste and pausing to laugh and to kiss newly exposed skin. Darcy splayed her hands against the curve of Amy's back, drawing her close as Amy teased a nipple through the thin fabric of Darcy's bra.

Darcy sighed, warmth curling low between her legs at the way that Amy's mouth felt just right on her skin.

"Okay, off, off," Amy chided, pinging one of Darcy's bra straps, and it was the work of a moment for Darcy to shrug the thing off and fling it into some forgotten corner. Amy beamed with appreciation and knelt up, moving her way down Darcy's body in a series of wet, sloppy kisses. She nipped gently at Darcy's hip and peeled her underwear away, though not before giving Darcy a sceptical look.

"Wonder Woman knickers, really?"

Darcy was unrepentant. "Yes, they are awesome. Just be grateful I wasn't wearing my Batman ones, those glow in the dark."

"Oh good lord," said Amy, turning her head as if to walk out in disgust.

"Not so fast!" Darcy laughed and stretched her leg out, hooking one foot over Amy's shoulder and dragging her closer.

Amy's eyes turned wicked, and Darcy only had a second's warning before Amy's mouth was on her.

"Nnnghfuck," said Darcy, as the sudden touch sent sparks all through her.

Amy chuckled, clearly pleased with herself, and the vibrations made Darcy's hips buck upwards, searching for more pressure.

Amy broke off. "How's this working for you?" she asked, her voice light like she couldn't tell from the reaction Darcy was having.

"Oh, you know," Darcy said, as airily as she could, though she'd gone all breathy, her throat tightening. "An encouraging start, A+ for enthusiasm."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm _saying_."

"Well all right then," said Amy, lifting up her head to meet Darcy's gaze with a smirk. "If you like."

"I really do," said Darcy, her eyes fluttering shut as Amy did something very clever and words became a challenge. 

She decided right then that not only could Amy totally sleep over if she wanted to, she was welcome back _any time_. At the start of her week, Darcy hadn't exactly guessed she'd finish it up by falling into bed with a gorgeous time-traveller, but then very few things were predictable in Darcy's life these days.

She liked it much better that way.


End file.
